Star Trek Spock finds Love
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of love on the ship Enterprise and what Spock could have found.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the great ship Enterprise. Captain Kirk was at the helm. Uhura was in charge of communications and Sulu was basically driving the ship. Spock was scanning the stars and the area for any abnormal objects or changes in the area. He also scanned for any unknown objects or ships that would be entering their zone.

The ship had recently picked up seventeen new crew members. One of the new crew members was a scientist with an impressive resume. She had studied on Xalien and had done very well. She was first in her class at the Starship Academy and as was the tradition she had been given her choice of what starship she would serve on.

Sharon Viles was very excited and nervous about her new adventure she had began just the day before. It was the Starship Enterprise and she had now joined the crew with the infamous Janes T Kirk and Spock. Their bravery and ability to meet strange things had impressed even the most unimpressionable of people at the Academy Sand virtually galaxy wide.

When the ship had headed out for it's five year assignment Sharon had been a sophomore in college. She had been intrigued by the many adventures and had made a decision very young to become a starship member. She had been thrilled when she had been told that the ship was to be in the area and they were welcoming her on board in the science department. There, she hoped to work alongside Spock the famous half human half Vulcan. She had read and reread all of the stories and was now a member of the crew.

It was early in the morning when Sharon and her new roommates Dianna and Melanie got up to get ready for their orientation. Although, there was no nighttime or daytime the lighting on the ship gave one the impression of the changes in the days. This helped people with their life cycles and , althoat the ugh it would take some adjustment Sharon was sure that she would get used to this.

As a Starship officer, she would, be eating with other officers in the hall down the street. The food was all made automatically and had been programmed to satisfy all members of the crew. The three young women were nervous as they approached the hall. Here there could be anyone even Captain Kirk or Spock.

The three officers entered the hall and were warmly greeted. Sharon was glad to see Lt. Zak who had met them at the bay as they had entered the ship. Lt Zak was an Alpha Zayda member of the crew. Zayda was very close to her home planet of Xalien and had traveled to that planet on many occasions. The people there were mostly human as they were on Xalien. Both planets had been settled by people from earth over 75 years ago. Sharon was 100 percent human, but was open to any other life as she needed to be as a starship officer.

Just as Sharon was getting ready to take a seat Spock came in. He was tall and slender with dark hair and piercing eyes. He did have a slight green tint, but in the lights he appeared to have a dark tan. She nearly spilled her coffee as she watched this famous man come towards her table. Somehow, she mustered a smile and began to stand up.

Spock signaled her that it wasn't necessary and looked into her eyes. In front of him was a young woman, first in her class, smart and a member of next trip here on the Enterprise. "How do you do." he said.

The three women all introduced themselves to the officer, but Spock found himself looking over at the young officer Viles. She was around five foot 6 and 120 pounds with piercing eyes and a strong jaw. She radiated confidence and in just a moment Spock was impressed. He had read all her file and knew her on paper well He is Vulcan. Facts had always been what he thought by emotions had always been in the back of his mind. Sometimes his human half would slip through, but for the most part he could control it. It was at this moment that his human half was coming through and he felt a strong interest in this new officer. Logically it made absolutely no sense and yet there he was. It was then that he realized he still had her hand in his.

Sharon was so intrigued by the man standing in front of her, she was very aware that he had taken her hand and not let it go. How long was it for? Five seconds a minute? She didn't know it just seemed that she didn't want him to let it go. But he let it go and she felt as though she had met the man she wanted to get to know a lot more.

With that Spock went over to the food distributer and got himself something to eat. As the buzzer rang Sharon and the girls jumped. It was a warning to let them know that it was time to head to their class and start their new lives as officers.

She didn't know why, but Sharon felt a need to accidently run into Spock one more time before she left the room. So as she walked towards the door she went by his table. She didn't go too far out of her way, but she was sure that he noticed that she had not taken the most direct route to the door. She kicked herself thinking how silly she was. She was acting like a schoolgirl with someone she had just met.

"it was nice meeting you." Sharon said to Spock with her sweetest smile.

Spock stood up and once again took her hand and said "I am sure you will be an asset to our crew. Your record at the Starship Academy is spotless." he told her with his strict Vulcan honesty. It was then that he realized that he had taken her hand once again and that the moment had been noticed by others in the room who were doing their best not to notice.

Sharon slightly bowed to the man let go of his hand and walked out the door completely in love with a man she had just met.

Spock sat back down and went on to eat his breakfast. He shrugged off his feelings, he was a Vulcan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon had been so sure of herself. She had studied everything so hard her whole life. But, as she settled down to her adventure as a member of the crew of the Starship Enterprise she discovered just how little she knew. There was so much to get used to and so many new things to learn each and everyday.

Spock was up on the bridge getting ready to orbit a class m planet. The class meant that those aboard the ship could go down to the planet without nay special equipment. It was hot much more like Vulcan than Earth but the oxygen level was very high and would be comfortable to explore.

As Spock scanned the planet for any life he came up negative.

Spock was a totally logical man and kept scanning sure that there should be some sort of life down on the planet. There was water vegetation and large land masses, yet nothing nowhere on the planet.

Captain Kirk sat at the helm watching the planet from his large screen in front of him. His keen eyes scanned the surface and he listened as his science and first officer Spock read about the planet to him out loud. "Spock have you found a good place for us to land?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked up from his position and said " I will have the coordinates shortly for you."

Captain Kirk was in the mood to see some reaction from his first mate and best friend. Everyone on the ship had been talking about Spock and the new lieutenant. He was not aware that they had seen each other recently, but the talk on ship was that they were very interested in each other. She was a science officer and top of her class. Lt Viles was a smart and beautiful woman he wasn't surprised that she had attracted a member of the crew's attention, but Spock had been at the bottom of his list of possibilities.

Spock looked down at his friend and recognized the eye that he was being given. Whenever Dr. McCoy or Captain Kirk gave him that look he knew that he was going to be the subject of some sort of ridicule. He was sure that his friend had heard the rumors. He had heard them in passing and had ignored them. He was sure that this was some kind of test on him and this new officer and how he would interact with Sharon Viles. He would have to be on his guard, because for some reason he found himself being bothered by his human half. He was very attracted to this young lady.

Captain Kirk said "We will need you me Dr. McCoy and the new officer Sharon Viles." he looked for any sign of emotion on his friend but saw nothing. He was unaware that Spock had turned around to avoid the emotional flash that was creeping across his face. With his back to his friend he could breathe a breath of relief.

Sharon was at her station at the lab when she got the call telling her to get ready to come on to the planet down below. She was going with the landing party her first time and she was nervous. 'I wonder if Spock will be going' she thought to herself. She grabbed her equipment and headed down to be transported. As she entered the room Spock was bent over on the pod getting them ready to be transported.

As Spock finished centering the items that he would need to bring with him he looked up. There she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She was carrying a large bag, a common problem with inexperience, and he took it from her. "You don't need to bring all your equipment with you. This might need to be carried some distance. Why don't you quickly go through this and take only what is absolutely necessary."

"Yes sir." was all Sharon could say. She bent over and took out several things. Spock was right. She must have had nearly seventy pounds of equipment and many items weren't necessary. When she had finished she stood up. That was when Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy came into the room.

The transporter always made Sharon a little dizzy for just a moment. She was not fond of the feeling, but knew it was just one of the things that she was going to have to get used to if she was going to be a Starfleet officer.

As they landed on the planet and Sharon got her bearings she quickly observed the planet. No, they were not on the planet as she had thought, as a matter of fact she looked up to see no one. There was no Spock no Captain Kirk no one just her. She quickly took out her phaser and did a compete circle. It was as if she was all alone in the verse.

The landing party looked around and they immediately realized that Lt Viles had not landed in the same area as they had. Captain Kirk immediately communicated with the ship and confirmed that she had been transported to a different location some two thousand feet below the surface. The exact location of her was given within moments

Immediately Spock and Kirk began to look for an entrance to find the missing woman. Spock was doing his best to hold his composure and stick to the logic. It was quite illogical but it was factual. Lt Vales had been transported to the center of the planet even though she had been signaled to be sent to the surface. She should have appeared right next to him.

In the meantime Sharon was getting her location down when she heard what sounded as if a door was opening. She looked towards the door and saw two women walking towards her. They were very stately and motioned for her to follow them. After several failed attempts at contacting the sip she felt very alone. But, she was there for the adventure and knowledge so Sharon took a deep gulp and waked into a different world.


	3. Chapter 3

Ceta had been the victim of so many wars, crime violence and it had gotten to the point where you were not even safe to walk the streets during the day. Thousands of years had passed and life had continued in the large caverns that had once protected the people who had gone there to escape the life that the top world could no longer provide.

Kristian was a member of this society and had always been curious about life as it could be if they moved back to the outer atmosphere of her planet. After all, there had been no life there for centuries now as far as anyone in her small dominion knew. She had been at her station observing the life as it was on the top world when she had seen these strangers. She had contacted her high princess.

Jenna was the high princess and had long been aware of the world that could be if her people could move back to the surface of her planet. Their life was good and there was peace and harmony there. But, it was sterile not lived in. Oh people lived there, but they had no adventure. That had made her people very dull and there had been no movement forward in many years.

The council had been at their daily meeting when they had received word that there were invaders standing on her planet. The council had the right and ability to destroy this group as they had done to many other invaders in the past, however, something about the invaders that had arrived on that day was different. The people did not appear to be there to invade, they seemed to be there to observe and perhaps contact her and her people.

The discussion had been lively as many members wanted to just destroy them. However, Jenna had overruled them and had made the decision to chose one member of the crew and meet with them. What to do with the invaders would depend deeply on what this person did and said.

As Jenna observed the invaders she saw the young woman. The woman appeared to be a little nervous, as though she had not done this many times as the others seemed quite at ease. It was then that she had chosen the woman to come down and meet her home. It had been so simple to interrupt their simple transportation beam . Her first observation of the woman was that although she was nervous, she had held her common sense and when she was approached by Jenna's people she had gone into her world quietly.

Sharon observed everything around her. She had been taught that observation was the key to success in the world of the unknown. "Never assume anything." she had been told over and over by her teachers and colleagues.

As Sharon walked into the world known only to Jenna and her citizens, she was impressed. There was beauty in every step . The walls of the caverns were tinged in blue, and the sparkles on the stones provided natural light. The woman who had met her was tall about six feet tall, with a slender body. She, like the cavern had a slight tinge of blue to her color, but she could easily have passed as a human being. The lady had said nothing to her as she had walked through this strange world and only motioned to her as she entered another large cavern.

On the planet the men of the Enterprise were searching for any clue as to what had happened to Lt. Viles. They knew that she had been transported to the center of the planet for some reason. As the members of the landing party searched the local area they received a call from the ship.

It was Scotty "Captain, we have a problem up here. Something is draining our energy and holding us in place. We are no longer orbiting this planet Captain. It is as if someone has us in their hand and is not letting go. If I don't find a solution within twelve hours, the ship will begin to descend to the planet's surface.,

Spock had been listening carefully to what Scotty had said. Althoug, Scotty was prone to emotional outbursts at time he was the best that starship had to offer. He had gotten the ship out of trouble on many occasions and if what he said was true the ship and the crew were in real danger. Spock knew that what he said was the truth of course, however. Emotional as he was, he needed to give the engineer suggestions and come up with a solution to the dilemma. Spock began giving Scotty suggestions as Kirk and McCoy continued their search for their missing crewman.

Jenna was sitting in her council seat when the stranger from another world entered the room. She was watching keenly as the woman entered the room. Jenna was sure that the woman was scared, but her face revealed nothing but perhaps a curiosity. This was good the lady perhaps would be someone of interest to Jenna and her people

Kristian had followed the orders of the council and placed a strong beam on the ship that was orbiting her planet. They did not want this ship to leave their atmosphere as long as they had a woman from the ship their in their home. It would bring more ships and more of their kind to the planet and that would not do. If the member of their crew did not prove herself worthy of their trust the ship would be destroyed . She had destroyed ships before and had no problem destroying this one. She knew from the crudity of the ship, though, that time was limited. The ship would become dangerous to the creatures inside in less than a few hours.

Sharon found herself in a room with several other people in it. As she looked at each of them she felt as though she was in some sort of test. The lady at the end of the table motioned for her to come forward and as she walked toward the lady she felt as though all eyes were on her. Sharon summoned up as much courage as she could and walked confidently over to the lady who had motioned her.

"My name is Jenna. You have invaded my planet and home Ceta. We want to know what is your intention and why you have chosen our planet to invade." she asked her with piercing eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you Jenna. My name is Sharon Viles and I am a member of the starship Enterprise. My ship is on a mission to meet people from other planets " she told the group that were seated around the table.

"And yet your bring a powerful ship with many weapons that are capable of destroying our planet. You come down to our surface and start your observations? Come now, I think that you thought that you had found an uninhabited planet and therefore, made plans to inhabit it and make it part of your kingdom. That is why your people are there right now taking samples of our vegetation. I believe that you are checking to see whether or n, the ot our plants are edible and if our planet is one that your people could live on. I say destroy the ship before it destroys us."

Sharon looked around at the people seated around the table. They were all in agreement it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon quickly went over her options in her head. She was sure that the only safe way out of her predicament was that she be forthright and honest with the people in the room. She pulled together all that she had been taught at the Starship Academy.

"My name is Lt Sharon Viles. I, like everyone on board my ship took this adventure voluntarily. I have always wanted to explore the galaxy and meet different people such as yourself. I realized the danger and respect your wishes. However, to meet with my people would be beneficial as we are an intelligent community such as yourselves with the good of all in our wishes."

When she had finished speaking she looked around the room once more hoping that she would see some sort of change in their expression. However, the people were unmoved apparently. There was some chatter around the table as they talked about her without her being invited into the conversation.

Scotty had taken over the bridge of the Enterprise when Captain Kirk and Spock had gone to the planet below. He was doing all that he could to discover what had caused the ship to be in a virtual grip. He had a landing party and a missing landing crew member to contend with also. The ship was holding it's own at the moment and he had cut everything on it but the absolute necessary items, and yet they were slowly descending towards the planet below. If he or the captain below did not come up with a solution they were going to burn.

Spock had been going around with his tricorder examining each and every inch of the planet surface for some sign of an entrance. Even from the planets surface it was apparent that there had been no life on the surface that could have kidnapped Lt. Viles in the middle of her transportation. However, logically he could see that she was no longer near them and he thought it reasonable that she was somewhere on the planet.

Jenna had listened to the members of her council and was tiring of their arguments. She needed to decide what to do with the people that she had hostage up in her planet's atmosphere. These people could be dangerous and she was aware that their location was now known by someone who they had contacted from onboard. She had listened to the dispatch and knew that if this ship disappeared there would be others. She did not want to be responsible for the deaths of so many and did not want to get into a war."

But, this young lady was inexperienced. She could tell by the way she held herself and spoke that she was not commonly in charge. So she went to the people who were on her planet and watched them. There was a man who appeared to be in charge. He was quick and bright, then there was a man they referred to as doctor. She knew that a doctor was a respectable position in any society. But, the man that caught her eye was the tall one, he was different, not the same race as the others and he was intelligent, very intelligent. Yes he would be the one that she would speak to next.

Spock had been over among some of the vegetation when he felt the familiar feel of a transporter beam. He was transported to a room where he found Lt Viles standing there. She had a worried look on her face, but she was obviously unhurt. As he looked around the room he saw a group of people sitting at a table. As he turned around he was greeted by a woman.

"My name is Jenna. I am the princess of our society and you have invaded our planet. What do you say?" with that she gave the man a stern look.

Spock was not an emotional man and had met many beings from many planets. He was aware that everyone at the table was watching him as was Lt. Viles. "My name is Spock. I am the first officer on board the ship that you now hold captive. The ship is called the EnterprisIe and we are a member of a group called Starfleet. Our mission is one of peace and we have come to meet with other societies such as yours. It is our hope that we can become friends and hehe alp each other out by growing both socially and economically." he said. He watched for a sign on the face of the members of the council but saw nothing. They like Vulcans were non emotional.

Jenna spoke up after a moment of thinking and said. "We hold your ship so that it cannot do any damage to our planet. If you go in peace and this council votes as such you will leave unharmed. If we feel that we are being betrayed or my planet and it's people are in any danger, we will act swiftly."

Spock stood still and showed no emotion or movement. Sharon was having a tough time keeping her mouth quiet, but she knew that Spock had handled the situation much better than she. She would learn from him and so she watched and listened carefully.

On the planets surface Kirk had been just feet from his friend Spock when he had watched him too appear. It was obvious that someone on the planet wanted to speak to him as they did his young lieutenant. The transporter had gone somewhere and he wanted to know where. "Scotty Spock has been beamed away from our party. I need another tricorder and I need you to find his location." he commanded.

"Aye Aye was all Scotty could say. It wasn't enough what was happening now Spock was missing and he was to try to find out where he had gone. The captain could be a very demanding soul indeed. He looked at his clock as he watched the clock of doom.

Spock looked at the lady Jenna and said "I would like to see your planet and your life. It has always fascinated me how many different ways people live and as a science officer I find myself intrigued."

Jenna liked this man. He was honest forthright and had a kindness about him. . In the face of extreme danger he showed no fear just logic. On planet Ceta there had not been a male for over five hundred years. Yes, they mated but it was done scientifically and only the strongest and smartest of male children were allowed to become the carriers that would be used to populate her world. No male child had ever been allowed to live past birth since she or any other member of her society could remember. She wondered about the dangers this man could represent. Out loud she said "I will allow you the honor of seeing our world."

As Jenna looked around at the discourse that this was causing she said quite frankly. "Allowing these people to see our world will have no profound effect until it is decided that we will allow he and his ship to leave."

Sharon was frightened, but Spock took her arm as she walked out of the room to meet with the other inhabitants. Spock looked down at the lady on his arm and walked towards a strange but thriving world.


	5. Chapter 5

The people of the planet had been told about the strangers who had arrived. they were proud of their small tight kmit community and had never been exposed to foreigners.

Sharon was well aware of her need to make a good impression on the people of this underground community. as she and Spock made their way down the well lit hallway she took a deep breath.

Spock opened the large door and walked into a completely different world. as he looked on he saw a group of woman in a small village square.

Sharon was immediately enchanted by the old world feel of the small village. the women were dressed in clothes that reminded her of very old earth. each lady had a tri pointed hat a long flowing skirt and an apron.

Myra had been over with her sweets that she would sell each day when she had seen the strangers enter her village. she was curious and walked over to welcome the-strangers..

"My name is Myra. i am the candy maker of our small village. wouls you like to try a taste of my wares? " she asked the strangers.

Sharon gave the friendly lady her sweetest smile and took a piece of the sweet taffy like candy. She watched as her friend Spock also took a small piece. Although, he showed no emotion, she could tell that he was not fond of it. It was hard and stuck to her teeth and roof of her mouth. She would ask him later about what he really thought.

But for now Myra's attention was focused on the man that stood next to her. He was a handsome man. he was tall with dark green tinted skin and ears like nothing she had seen before. Never mind his looks she had never seen a man except in the ancient history books.

As Spock watched the women he was aware that he had become the focus of the group. they had never seen a man before and as the curiosity got the better of them the woman surrounded him. many touched his skin and annoyingly rubbed themselves against his body. It was his strong Vulcan training that kept him staunch and unmoving By this time he no longer had Sharon on his arm,

Sharon watched as the women came over mostly ignoring her but clambering all over Spock. She found it amusing to see Spock totally out of his normal logical word and struggling to keep-his dignity while woman swooned him. he turned to see Sharon who was enjoying his dilema. 'humans' hethought to himself They see so much humor in oh so many places. it seemed strange to him as the women asked him so many questions. he realized that as a being from another planet and a man on top of it they had reason to be nosey.

Sharon laughed as the women asked so many questions Spock had the patience of a saint and she und herself entranced by his charm. Did she see a small bit of embarassment? Yes she did. Hedid have a heart someplace. Sharon shook her head. She had always been the one with her feet planted on the ground. Now she was falling for a man she barely knew and falling hard.

As the thoughts of this strange world crossed her mind Sharon heard the sound of singing and looked up to see the woman dancing. she started to watch and became aware that Spock had come to stand with her and once more taken her arm . She took a deep breath and began to watch the festivities.

Spock had managed to pull himself from the throng of women who had taken to him. he was ot used to the attention. As a Vulcan and science officer he had been able to shelter the human part that had bee stirred ever since he had met Sharon His friend and captain Jim Kirk had met several different woman but he had met no one that stirred him like the lady that he had his arm on at this very moment.

The pair walked over to the singing and dancing and found the women very entertaining. The women danced and sang while others played some stringed instruments. The melody was light and cheery and Sharon enjoyed the time. The people of this planet were friendly and talented. She knew that they would make a good member of the Starfleet.

Meanwhile on the ship Scotty had finally managed to pull the ship into an easier orbit. It was taking all the ship had to hold it at a safe distance, but they now had two days or possibly three before they would begin once again descending to the planet's atmosphere. He called to the landing party allowing Captain Kirk to receive the information.

Now Kirk had longer to investigate the planet himself. He knew that for some reason two of his crew including his best friend had been transported to another place either within or without the planet. He knew where Spock had been standing when he had disappeared and he knew that whoever had taken him had taken him without his tricorder. Without that tracing Spock would be more difficult, but not impossible. He would locate his friend and crew member he was sure of it.

Spock and Sharon spent a short time enjoying the music, when Spock started to steer Sharon towards another path. The path took them towards more farmland. The land was green and fertile. As they walked down the path they noticed animals along the fence and a farmer out in the field. The animals looked well kept as was the farm itself. As they walked further the farmer came up to the fence and introduced herself.

Jenna was dealing with an unruly group in her conference room. She had always listened to them as they had been her eyes and ears for years. But, different from her prior rulers, she had long thought of life on other planets. Her scanners had found evidence of alien travel for the past century and she had also thought of how different life could be if they once again moved to the planet's surface.

As the group argued Jenna made the announcement. "We have lived on this planet's interior for so many generations that we have stopped looking forward. For a community and a race to survive that is a necessity. These men are good men, they are here to make friends not enemies. I say that we should allow such visitors to this world."

The others on the council knew that this was a change that they had waited and feared for. The underworld was becoming more and more crowded and their lack of moving forward had made their world stand still. It was time and everyone at the table knew it. Perhaps this strange man and woman could help them move forward. It was time for them to send for the strangers.


End file.
